Celebrity
by silenced eyes
Summary: [Hiatus] Hermione is the Girl Who Lived and she begins her time in Hogwarts with bitterness and scorn towards all who are tied to her parents' murderer. What will happen, then, if she happens to fall in love with the most pureblooded wizard of all? D/Hr
1. Prologue : It Begins

  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and any of the characters in the book series do not belong to me. Rest assured, the actual story is much different and better than this little piece =]   
  
Warnings: A little dark, a little angsty and...yeah, AU   
  
Pairing: Eventual Draco/Hermione   
  
A/N: Soooo...I started another fic series ¬_¬ *adds it to the never-ending list* Ah well, here's the prologue, read and review! Hopefully you'll find it even a little original and enjoyable. ^^   
  
_Italics represent thoughts and emphasis on words._   
  
-----   
  
_On the fourth day of the fourth month, she will come. Born from blood of the magicless, she will rise. The destruction of the Dark One will inevitably follow._   
  
The prophecy hung in the tense silence and the disembodied voice was heard no longer.   
  
Thin fingers clenched around the wooden armrest tightly. Eyes narrowed.   
  
A disturbance in the air.   
  
A hiss. "She has come."   
  
White fingers slid over cold scales as he stroked his pet snake one last time. "Nagini, Nagini. Tonight, an important task has arisen," thin lips twisted into a smile. "Tonight, these hands will be stained with the blood of a dirty muggle-born. Tonight, that most powerful elixir will reach these lips."   
  
A draft sent the gray curtains flapping and the window doors swinging violently.   
  
Lord Voldemort was gone, with not a sweep of cloak nor slam of door.   
  
But alas, witch Hermione Granger was born and the destruction of the Dark One inevitably followed.   
  
---   
  
I tried to ignore it. Honest I did.   
  
But they just wouldn't leave me alone. The letters, they kept coming. Through the mail slot, the chimney, the windows.   
  
I could not escape them.   
  
I couldn't understand. Already, they'd ruined my life. Now, they wished me to join them. Why?   
  
I had with lived my maternal aunt and uncle for as long as I remember. They were kind. Indeed, they were. But nothing, _nothing_, would make me forget that horrible flash of green light that filled my vision. It had overwhelmed me.   
  
Once I was old enough to understand, my aunt had told me everything she knew about the incident. It was not much, but I could not blame her.   
  
"Poor Hermione, her parents killed by the devil himself!" the adults had whispered in hushed voices when they thought I could not hear.   
  
"Hermy! Hermy! Watch out or the boogie-man'll getcha, just like he got yer mum and dad!" the children had taunted.   
  
Anger had boiled in me. Not at the people whose words had pierced through bone and flesh. No, it was all _their_ fault.   
  
Still, I could do nothing. So, I was willing to settle down to a semi-normal life with my aunt and uncle. But even then, _they_ would not let me.   
  
When I recieved my first letter of invitation, I was excited. It was my chance! But I knew it would not be a clever thing to do. When one is driven by vengeance and bitterness, neither person nor enemy will benefit.   
  
I'd shredded it asunder and thrown it in the fireplace. I'd watched the white paper shrivel and blacken, transforming into nothing more than ash.   
  
The following days were torturous. The dreaded letters were everywhere.   
  
It began to frighten and disgust me. I was one of them. I was a monster. Just. Like. _Them._   
  
"No, it can't be true! I-I...would..._NEVER_ wish to tear families apart or murder innocent people in cold blood! I _can't_ be one of them!" I'd thought to myself.   
  
Eventually, I'd given up my denial. It was terrifying, my aunt looked at me with fear and disgust. My uncle regarded me coldly and told me he did not wish to eat dinner at the same table as me.   
  
I'd cried and cried for days on end. And they still kept arriving at my doorstep relentlessly.   
  
Tears had dried as a new resolution came upon me.   
  
I would go to this _Hogwarts_, this very school that bred these monsters. I would go and learn my own magic and ruin them all as they had ruined me.   
  
The wizarding world would sorry this Hermione Granger was ever born.   
  
-----   
  
Ah, so there's a bit of OOCness...but the circumstances are very different =P I have an excuse   
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed yourself! Please review!   
  
-Silence 


	2. Author's Note

  
Much apologies to everyone who has waited so long for the first chapter ^^;; However, I've come to realize that I'm not able to work on two long-running (or soon to be long-running) fics at teh same time. Real life is hectic and as much as I love writing, I don't have time to do it sometimes...Demodemodemo! Worry not! Once I'm done with my other Harry Potter fic, Time of Your Life, I will continue with this fic. I might even manage to spit out a few chapters occasionally, if I have a particularly strong urge to write this. ^^ Until then, though, I bid you farewell and a happy Chinese New Years!   
  
--silence 


End file.
